


Unchanging

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: Mchanzo Week!! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ....thats it, M/M, Short, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: “Well howdy darlin, to what do I owe the pleasure?”





	Unchanging

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Undercover/Downtime
> 
> I know I haven't posted day 2 but that's cause there are so many Ideas I have for it so....im working on it

McCree sits on top of a hotel roof in Dorado. He’d been assigned to the mission when Winston heard talk of possible Talon interference. So far, in the few days him and the rest of the team had been here, there had been absolutely nothing. He sighed and leaned back on his arms, taking a long drag from his cigarillo. He let the smoke loose as he gazes up at the moon. It always held a weird feeling for him, how no matter where he went, the moon, always looked the same. It was a comforting constant in a life where everything was constantly changing. McCree smiled up at the moon when he heard soft little taps come to a stop beside him.

“Well howdy darlin, to what do I owe the pleasure?”. The other man let out a small chuckle, barely existent.

“Someone has to make sure you have not fallen asleep under the stars.” the man sits next to him while McCree looks over at him him. Hanzo had a small and knowing smirk on his face.

“That was one time. I swear. Lena’s been holding that over my head for months.”. The other laughed and nudges his shoulder. McCree sits up and opens his arms up for Hanzo, who scoots in close. McCree takes the cigarillo out of his mouth and places his forehead against the top of Hanzo’s head. 

These moments were so few and far between. Moments where there was not an imminent threat looming overhead. When they weren't constantly in different countries trying to stop some organization or another from destroying the world. Moments when Jesse got to hear Hanzo sigh peacefully, softly, when they were able to catch a breath together. Moments where he could just hold him and pretend that everything was a million miles away and the only thing that existed were Hanzo and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again and don't forget the kudos and comment!!


End file.
